Life as a Ninja
by Rock VS Gravity
Summary: Life as a ninja was dangerous. Rai knew this well, in fact, she prepared for it everyday while she was in the academy and while she was a Genin. Now, she's just returned home from a four year long mission, and she is starting to realize that the hardest parts about being a ninja, don't necessarily have to do with the missions.


_**A/N: Hi! so this is just an experiment of sorts. It's also my first Naruto fic, so I apologize if I get something wrong. I just ran across this 100 themes challenge thing, and thought I'd give it a try. Anyway let me know what you think. :)**_

_****_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC.  
**

* * *

1. Introduction

It was a regular morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The civilians were bustling about, opening there shops, kids were rushing to the academy trying not to be late and the ninja patrols were switching out shifts.

Yep, everything was just like always.

That is, until a girl no older then eighteen walked in through the main gate to the village.

The chuunin posted at the gate barely took notice of the girl, as she slipped threw the gate and disappeared into the crowd like only a trained ninja could.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a nice day. For once the ever lasting evil that was paperwork wasn't so bad. So deciding he deserved a break, Sarutobi reached into a secret drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake.

He was just about to take his first sip of the delicious drink, when someone burst into his office and stomped over to his desk. The Hokage looked at his bottle of sake forlornly, then set down the little cup and turned to the person who was giving off such strong Killer Intent that the ANBU stationed at the door were getting fidgety.

"OLD MAN! You had better have a damn good reason for sending me to that thrice damned pervert!" The person growled.

Hiruzen looked up at the girl standing before him. She was rather short for her age, but Sarutobi knew better then to underestimate her. She wore a dark blue shinobi shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black cargo pants, blue shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves, and a blue Konoha headband wrapped around her neck like a bandanna, with her long dark hair swept up in a loose bun.

But what Sarutobi was really wary about were the dual Dao swords strapped to her hips that she was fingering, and the kunai and shuriken holder strapped to her leg. He knew she had more weapons on her, but over the years she had become a master at weapon concealment.

"Now Rai, you know as well as I do that you were the best person for that mission." He was about to say more but was interrupted by an angry growl.

"Four years, Old Man. Four freaking years, of undercover work, just to get spied on in the bath by some crazy ass pervert! I could barely get him to focus on what I was reporting, because he was to busy leering at me! If I ever see that odd pervert again, I'm going to beat the living crap out of him! I have a whole new respect for Tsunade now. I don't how she was able to be his teammate."

The old Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, I assure you Rai. She almost killed him after he tried to peep on her as I'm sure you tried to do."

Rai just jutted her chin out in defiance. Not regretting a thing. Though, Sarutobi thought, Jiraiya probably was.

Rai was a special girl. When she was six the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. She was hit with just enough of the Kyuubi's chakara while rushing to find her mother, to injure her severely. But when the medic-nin tried to heal her, the combination of the two different types of chakra with her own destroyed her chakra coils, when they healed they were very fragile, making her use of chakra almost impossible.

But even though she could not mold her chakara to use it for Nin and Genjutsu, she could let certain amounts out for a certain amount of time. Thus, letting her use seals and do things like tree walking and sending out pulses to see the chakara around her. Though the amount of time she could use her chakra was rather sporadic.

Never the less, Rai worked harder then most regular ninja did and became a genin at ten, with only her taijutsu and kenjutsu. Later after becoming a chuunin she started learning the wonders of seals and by the time she got jounin, she was a master.

She was nowhere near the master that the Yondaime was, but was impressive enough to get Jiraiya to teach her a few things.

Rai continued to rant about the perverted sage for another five minutes, until finally she took a deep breath and plopped down into the chair across from the Hokage.

"So, what are your orders now?" she asked, a lot more calm.

"I'm giving you a month's leave. You deserve longer, but with the chuunin exams coming up in three months, I'll need everyone I can get."

Rai stood up and bowed. "As you wish."

Just before she got to the door however she heard him say softly. "By the way, your brother is back. He came back about a year after you left."

Rai stopped but didn't turn around as she asked just as softly. "Did he finally forgive you?"

The old Hokage sighed. "I'm not sure."

Rai nodded slightly then left. Sarutobi watched her go with a slight smile on his face. It wasn't the reunion he was hoping for, but it would do.

He stood up and looked out across the village as he lit his pipe_. I hope you know how proud I am of you my daughter…_ suddenly an evil smirk that made his ANBU guard shiver appeared on his face. Now to plan revenge on Jiraiya. No one peeps on his daughter and gets away with it.

* * *

Rai wondered through the village, taking in everything that changed. Which really wasn't that much, you would think _something_ would change after four years, but alas, it apparently didn't.

As she walked Rai pondered her brother's return. A few years ago, her older brother, Asuma, had a fight with their father. (Or as Rai refers to it, 'He pitched a fit and didn't get his way.') After that, he left the village to become one of the Twelve Elite Guardians. While he was away, their eldest brother was killed on a mission, leaving behind a very pregnant wife.

But not once in that time did any of them hear from him and now all the sudden he was back…

Rai stopped as she stepped into a dango shop to get lunch. There, sitting with a rather pretty brunette, was her brother. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear… or in this case think. _

Taking a deep breath, Rai marched over to the table he was sitting at and just as he started to smile and greet her. Rai punched him. Hard. In the nose.

"What the hell, Rai?" He cried as he held his bleeding nose. The brunette, too shocked to say anything, started handing him napkins to stench the flow.

"You bastard!" Rai growled, using all her will power not to punch him again. "You think that after leaving us like that, you can just come back and pretend everything's okay? What about Hiroshi? Did you even bother to check in on Shina or see your new nephew? And don't you dare give me some lame ass excuse like you couldn't send messages, because we both know that's a lie. You may have the Old Mans forgiveness, but you certainly don't have mine."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the shop, leaving a guilty Asuma behind.

Yeah, this definitely wasn't what she had in mind as a reunion.


End file.
